


Dragon Choices

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Questioning Heritage:Dragon or Lion [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion is forced to make a choice for the future of his dragons and himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Choices

After months of trying to order, convince and force Tyrion to return, Tywin had finally left to return to Westores and hopefully never coming back and Tyrion had thought that it was at an end. That Tywin would have to have realized that not only was Tyrion not going anywhere, neither was his dragons. Tyrion was a Targaryen and would no longer take orders or anything else from Tywin. Who had ruined his life quite enough after all. The dragons and Jaime had given him freedom and Gerion was helping him keep it. While all Tywin wanted to do was take it from Tyrion as he had taken everything else from him over the years. Nothing would be allowed to take the dragons from him though. Nothing!!!!! Tyrion loved them all absolutely, in a way he had never loved anyone or anything before.

The dragons filled him with every good emotion he had ever read about but never felt before and he in return would protect them, love them and care for them for as long as he lived. And he would insure that after his death, there would be people that took care of them as well. Nothing would ever be allowed to harm them, not Tywin, not the Citadel, not anyone. Tyrion was thinking about trying to find the two Targaryen children, in all likely his siblings, so that at least two of his dragons would have riders outside of himself. Not to mention if one of them got together with Daenerys then it would insure that their child would be a rider and would be the one to care for them after Tyrion died. Something that Tyrion had put off for the months preceding Tywin's arrival as it meant having to share the dragons and now with Tywin being there it would have to be put on hold until he left. 

Not to mention that Gerion had pointed out a rather important issues about the Targaryens, Viserys would no doubt want to use the dragons to invade Westores. Not only did Tyrion not want to risk his dragons with war, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to see Cersei and Joffrey dead. His sister hated him and always had but she was still his sister and had never done anything to him beyond words. She had never attacked him, never tried to kill him or physically hurt him. As for Joffrey, the boy was...something that disturbed Tyrion sometimes but he was his nephew. As was Tommen and Myrcella . Both of whom would also be in danger though less so then Joffrey, for while he might be able to insist that Tommen and Myrcella be left alone, Viserys might want any false heir to his throne destroyed. And the fact that they were part Lannister would probably not help. Since Tywin would be killed for sure. No power on this Earth would see Tywin live if the Targaryens took the throne again.

Nor would Jaime, a fact that had stayed Tyrion's hand during the months before Tywin's arrival. Tyrion would never see Jaime harmed, Jaime was his brother no matter what and the one person that Tyrion had ever truly loved. Tyrion might be able to save Tommen and Myrcella but he knew that he could never save Jaime. Viserys would never tolerate the killer of his father to live. So Tyrion was left in a cross road.

Tyrion wanted his dragons to have all they needed and wanted and to be taken care of past his death but he did not want them used for war and the death of his family. If only he could know if there was anyway Viserys would not want to invade, to take back his kingdom. Gerion did not think that was in anyway possible.

"Think about it, Tyrion. the Targaryens lost everything. Five of them were butchered, two of them being barely old enough to walk. Their Kingdom was stripped from them and the remaining two were forced to flee across the sea and spent the last years running. If it had been you. If Aerys..or Rhaegar had known about you and somehow taken you from us and you were raised as one of them and then run with them, would you have ever stopped wanting to come back."

Tyrion knew that nothing would have stopped him from gaining his vengeance, just as Oberyn still yearned for his vengeance. If Cersei and the children were killed, Tyrion would seek their killers and make them pay and he didn't even truly love them. He could only imagine what Viserys felt as Gerion had told him about seeing Rhaegar playing with his brother, of reading to him and playing his harp for him. Rhaegar had been a good brother and Viserys would have been old enough to remember that and him. Not to mention remember Rhaenys, he had been his betrothed. Viserys would never let any of it go. Still,"What if he lets it go for a dragon? All Targaryens have wanted a dragon since the last one died over 150 years ago. Maybe if I offer him a chance for a dragon to choice him if he gives up any dream of conquest, he will."

"Tyrion, he could say anything, promise anything but once a dragon choice him, then he could do anything he wanted and there would be no way to stop him if the dragon would no longer listen to you..Unless you'd be willing to use the other dragons to attack that dragon." Tyrion drew away from Gerion, horrified by the very thought of attacking one of them."Exactly. You would not see a dragon harmed so there would be nothing to stay him, especially if a dragon also picked Daenerys and she followed her brother. Which is likely as he is all she has ever known. ..So if you truly want to summon the Targaryens to you, you must do so with the full knowledge that it will mean war."

"I....The dragons...They need to have riders...To be ...To have everything they need riders and they need someone to take care of them after I die. Even if I live to be eighty, dragons live into their hundreds...There has to be children of Valyrian blood to take care of them...I love them and they me... What can I do,Uncle? "

"It is up to you, Tyrion. I will not stop you... All I ask is that you do your best to protect our family. You are part Lannister as you remember upon naming Brightroar. I know that Tywin and Jaime's lives are forfeit but the other need not be."

Tyrion looked at Gerion in shock. "You would stand with me...Against them"

"Yes. You have always needed me more then the others and... I do truly love you, Tyrion. I will stand at your side, no matter what you choice to do... You just have to make your choice and... live with it... For if you choice to bring the remaining Targaryens to you, there is no turning back from that. Once a dragon choices a rider, it will stay with that rider as long as that rider lives. As the Targaryen and Valyrian books prove. Should the dragons choice Viserys and Daenerys as theirs, then you will either have to remain with them the rest of your life or sacrifice the dragons to leave them."

"Never. The dragons are the first to ever love me unconditional, to ever need me, to... be just mine. They hatched for me.. For me., imagine how many Targaryens held those eggs ove r the years yet they hatched for me. they choose me... Jaime choose to help me even knowing what fat....what Tywin would do upon finding out but that was probably guilt over Tysha...Your choosing to stand with me against your family and I love you for that...They were first though. No one before them ever choose me... I thought Tysha had been she was just... Never mind.... I can't abandon the dragons."

"You have your answer then, don't you"

Tyrion didn't know though, didn't know if what was best for his dragons was war and death and the chance of being hurt. It would be years before they would be big enough to face an army without fear of them being hurt. Balerion had been a century old when Aegon rode him off Dragonstone and through Meraxes and Vhagar had only been a few decades old they had Balerion at their side through out most of the battles if something went wrong. His dragons would not have that protection thus he could lose any of them and Tyrion knew that even if the dragons choose riders, they would always be his.

"Theres not a chance in Hells that Viserys won't want vengeance will he?"

"No...What was done to them....What was done to them by Tywin...Those babies... It sickens me. More so then even Castamare. I was not there, so I did not see them placed before the Throne but I have had nightmares about it... I imagined those small bodies being placed in front of the Throne. Babies that did nothing but be born into the wrong family... I have hated him for years for that and they are not even my blood. I can only imagine what Viserys and Daenerys go through because of it. The hatred that has brewed inside of them because of it....They will want their vengeance."

Tyrion nodded and looked at the four beings that meant more to him then anything else and chose.


End file.
